An inhaler (nebulizer) is used to atomize a drug solution for a patient to inhale for treatment of respiratory diseases such as asthma or a cold. In recent years, ultrasonic inhalers have been widely used, which are small in size and easy to use, even at home.
FIG. 8 schematically shows a cross-section of a drug solution atomizing portion of an ultrasonic inhaler. An ultrasonic inhaler 50 atomizes a drug solution 55 in a drug solution tank 54 by transmitting oscillation energy generated by an oscillator 51 to the drug solution tank 54 via working water 53 in a working water tank 52. The atomized drug solution is sent to a patient inhalation port (58) by blown air 57. The drug solution tank 54 is mounted in the working water tank 52 and subsequently fixed by being pressed by an upper cover 56. In order to efficiently transmit the oscillation to the internal drug solution 55, the bottom portion of the drug solution tank 54 is formed thinly, and in order to prevent a case in which drug solution remains, the drug solution tank 54 has a shape in which the central portion is more recessed near the oscillator (a shape that protrudes downward, such as a cone, pyramid, or shape in which only the central portion is recessed). For this reason, the drug solution tank 54 breaks and deforms easily and is exchanged as needed.
A user such as a patient, caregiver, or nurse inserts the drug solution into the drug solution tank each time of use and the drug solution is inhaled. At this time, there is a possibility that the user will use the wrong type or dosage of the drug solution. After inhalation ends, the user disposes of the drug solution and cleans the drug solution tank. However, problems regarding sanitation, such as contamination during insertion of the drug solution or during storage of the drug solution tank, have occurred in some cases due to repeated use of the drug solution tank.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable single-shot ultrasonic atomizer. With this atomizer, a measured dosage amount of a liquid is sealed inside of a completely hermetically-sealed outer envelope (corresponds to a combination of the drug solution tank 54 and the upper cover 56 shown in FIG. 8), and the atomizer is used by being set in an ultrasonic energy supply machine. According to this, it is possible to prevent usage of the wrong dose of medicine and contamination at the time of insertion.